


Broken Ankle

by hiitschloe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25784599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiitschloe/pseuds/hiitschloe
Summary: Remus broke his ankle and met the most handsome man he has ever met on the same day, today wasn't that bad after all.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Broken Ankle

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first proper fic so pls dont be mean :(
> 
> twitter: @loejea

A fact about Remus John Lupin is that he cannot survive without his coffee in the morning; he's not exactly a morning person, he would rather stay awake until the sun rises reading his favourite Agatha Christie novels than wake up before noon, so when he woke up at exactly 9:45am on a Tuesday morning and there was no milk in his flat, which he had just moved into last week, he was extremely disheartened. He knew straight away that it was going to bad day, that would later become evident as he laid at the bottom of a staircase with a broken ankle. 

As Remus tried to stand back up, a young attractive dark haired man came through the wooden door of the stairwell. 

"Shit, are you alright, mate?" The man asked Remus, long hair cascading around his face. "Are you hurt? Do you need an ambulance?"

"I'm fine." He was not fine, but he didn't want to embarrass himself in front of a man like that, who could very possibly be his neighbour; so it wasn't much of a surprise when the man replied with disbelief, coming to stand closer and helping him sit on the bottom step, immediately pulling his expensive phone out of his leather jacket pocket - which Remus thought really suited him - and calling an ambulance, he wasn't on the phone with the operator for longer than two minutes, but those two minutes felt extremely awkward for Remus as he sat there with his broken ankle unable to stand up. 

"The ambulance should be here soon," the man said to Remus as he sat on the step next to him, "so you must be my new neighbour, as you are definitely not a ginger girl named Lily." Remus had met Lily two days prior when they ran into each other on the stairwell of the building - the three flats were situated on top of Tesco Express in central London - they got along pretty well, Lily seemed to like the book Remus was carrying at the time. 

"My name is Remus, moved in last week." he had replied as the man stood up again and helped Remus to the door so they could wait for help outside.

"Sirius, nice to meet you even though the circumstances weren't the greatest," The man, who's name is apparently Sirius, joked as the yellow ambulance pulled up outside, a paramedic jumping out "Do you want me to come with? I'm great company."

"No, I'm fine. However, I wouldn't mind getting your number." Remus, who had not flirted once in his entire 21 years of living, flirted back, handing his scratched phone to Sirius. He was pretty sure that his entire body was the colour of Lily's hair at this point.

Sirius chuckled a pretty laugh as he entered the 11 numbers, the paramedic taking Remus into the back of the ambulance. "I guess I'll see you later then." 

"You definitely will." Remus replied as the doors closed on them, the ambulance taking off towards the hospital.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @loejea


End file.
